


Little Runner

by MxdariStxrs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxdariStxrs/pseuds/MxdariStxrs
Summary: It was his plan all along. But this time it didn't only benefit him. He seeked to improve another life, another soul. Or at least he thought he was.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Eobard Thawne/Nora West-Allen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Little Runner

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

Eobard Thawne had been locked up in Iron Heights for 15 years. He yearned to run. He _needed_ to run. And after so long he had finally chanced upon something that would account for an escape.

**Nora's P.O.V:**

"Reverse Flash huh? Well officer your like the second person in 15 years who's come to visit this psychopath." The guard said to me. "Not even a call, are you sure you want to interview him by yourself?"

"I've been alone with criminals before." I reply as calmly as I can.

The guard grunts and presses his fingers to the keypad.

The door unlocks.

"You have five minutes." The guard states.

I step inside with a slight nod. I look back as the door closes. I gaze at the glass the cell looked empty.

"Eobard Thawne?" I call out.

A figure of a man rises from the edge of the cell. Hands behind his back and he leisurely paces to the centre to stare at my face with a slight gare intense enough to make me shiver slightly. I feel my eyes widen against my will. I take a breath.

"My name is Nora West-Allen and I'm a CSI tech with the CCPD. I wanted to ask you a few questions if I could." I exhale slowly and raise my gaze to stare at him.

He glances back and looks at me intently.

**Thawne's P.O.V:**

I raise my hand in a slow manner. "Come Closer." I gesture her. Something seems familiar with her though I can't quite place my finger on it. Something about her wide eye gaze penetrates me slowly. I walk forward to the glass "Not my style." I roll the words off my tongue slowly. Her eyes widen even more if it was even possible. Ah. She's _scared._

I raise my hand as if I were about to strike it through the glass. "Don't be afraid." I whisper. "Dampening capabilities of this cell can negate the powers of a thousand metahumans." I slowly drop my arm to my side. "The glass. The walls. Sealing the floors all connected to a power energizer that will zap this place with a hundred kilojoules instantly." I pace to my left. "Should the dampeners fail. Making the cell phase proof." I crossed my arms protectively as if it would protect me from her terrified gaze. _Oh she's hiding it well. But not well enough._ "I couldn't hurt you Nora West Allen." I look at her my gaze softening. "Even if I wanted to." I add.

Her eyes harden as she takes a breath. I drop my arms and sigh reluctantly. "What are your questions?"

She steps closer and confidently replies as if she had been preparing herself. "How did you end up here." Her eyebrows crease slightly. She's tiny. I look down on her as she gazes upward.

"Was there nobody in CCPD that could answer that question for you." I tilt my head slightly in a tiny sadistic manner my tone mocking her slightly as I held her gaze. I felt the smirk rise to my lips.

"All the files pertaining to the Reverse Flash have been cyber locked." She replies. I nod my head slightly, I knew that. Obviously. "And there's almost nothing about you in the Flash Museum except the date of your imprisonment." I turn my head towards her.

"Really?" I mutter. "That's all there is in the Flash Museum? That's interesting." I have the decency to drop my gaze slightly.

"Will you tell me how you were defeated?" Her lip trembles slightly. A good act. _Not good enough to fool me._

"Why do you want to know that." I accept the slight drawl in my tone. _She's so naive. So pure. She doesn't know what it's like. What it's like..._

"It'll help us with an investigation." I hear the quaver in her voice. I know what she's hiding.

"You need to work on your lying." I smirk slightly. Still mocking her. Slowly. Surely. "Nora." 

I step forward my old sadistic smile returns to my mouth slowly.

"Your shoes are new but your soles are worn." I continue to the glass.

"And singe marks on your sleeves and singe marks on your pant legs." I follow the gaze of my words, her eyes are terrified. "And your cheeks are flushed with windburn." I add. _A bit too much for windburn though. Not sure what that is but I'm not pointing it out._

"Oh I know what windburn." _I can still feel it. Running. Running. Feel the wind. Hours. Days. Years. I haven't felt it in so long. I yearn for it. I need it. I want it._ I close my eyes. "I can still feel it." I repeat out loud, the mocking tone disappears and it's replaced by a longing. A slight hatred. I open my eyes again. _Because I know. I know. You can't fool me Nora West Allen._ "You're a speedster." My lips part as excitement reaches my torqued mind. I know. I know she can get me out. _Once I do. Barry Allen. Mark my words. Mark my words. I will rip you. Piece by piece. Watch the blood flow as it trickles to the ground. I will. I will. I will shred you to pieces. Your heart gouged. I want you to feel the pain. My pain. My pain. It will be yours._

"Times Up." I hear the familiar voice of the guard replace the silence and the now past words of Nora. It filled me with disgust.

She turns to me. "Please. I need your help." The fear is gone. Replaced by determination and I know that my plan will work. I will rip him piece by piece. I will. I will.

"Come on let's go!" Another guard pushes Nora out of the room to my distaste she lets out a loud breath and exits the room with him.

I know what's coming and I can't stop it.

"Time to repent. Professor." His tone has a hint of glee as if my pain resulted in his pleasure. Maybe it did.

I knowingly smirk and get down on my knees in the centre of the room. Arms still crossed, I spread them out as I closed my eyes. He pushes the button and the electricity surges through my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH." I scream. The pain continues for a long time and I grit my teeth in pain. Sweat beads form on my forehead. _Barry Allen. You will feel my pain. My burden._

I glare at the ground. _And Nora. Well. We'll see little runner._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Should I continue.  
> I'm putting this on my wattpad:  
> MxdariStxrs


End file.
